Tupperware
by supermonstrum
Summary: Mientras lo ves pasar y tu pecho rebosa de dolor y cariño, te preguntas por qué mierda eres un jodido tupperware: cerrado. Quizá, si te abrieras, él podría conocer tu yo completo. Vamos, saca esa tapa. - Straig
1. Lovely owl

**I. Lovely Owl.**

—¿Quieres calmarte? Ya es la segunda taza que pierdes por eso —replicó Craig al ver que las temblorosas manos de Tweek iban derramando café a lo largo del pasillo. Éste dejó escapar un sonido ahogado y en vez de mantener la taza quieta, derramó el resto del contenido—. Oh, perfecto, si la máquina de café tiene ganancias es únicamente por ti.

—¡Gah!, ¡lo siento, Craig! Jesús… es que realmente me tiene preocupado la prueba de drogas, ¡y los exámenes, demasiado estrés para una sola persona! —se disculpó mientras se llevaba las manos a las sientes y se estremecía.

Craig rodó los ojos y le puso una mano en el hombro a su café-adicto amigo. El nuevo profesor de gimnasia andaba obsesionado con el tema del deporte y las drogas, como Tweek había sacado un buen tiempo para las cien yardas, los envidiosos comenzaron a esparcir el rumor de que andaba con drogas y su actitud hiperactiva por la cafeína no ayudaba a desmentirlo; Craig no podía culparlo por una carga adicional de nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, cuando te haga el examen, el cabrón verá que no tienes nada —le dijo más tranquilo, sonriéndole.

Tweek le devolvió la sonrisa, no todos los días podía ver a su mejor amigo haciendo esas expresiones, generalmente andaba serio o enfadado, llevándose el mundo por delante o sintiéndose jodido por el mismo. Fuera de la universidad casi siempre iba acompañado de un cigarrillo o la pequeña revista que sacaban los estudiantes de la universidad, a simple vista rebelde, fuerte, seductor. Varias chicas ya le habían preguntado por Craig y aunque Tweek intentó buscarle alguna buena compañía, él siempre terminaba mirándolas como perro listo para atacar y ellas dejaban sus encantos de largo y daban la vuelta. Eso hasta enterarse de que lo que a Craig Tucker le interesaba no eran las universitarias, sino un inteligente y simpático hippy.

—D-Dios, mío, no sueles sonreír así —comentó más calmado—. Ah, ¿sabes? ¡Agh!, estoy seguro de que si le muestras esa faceta tuya a Stan…

—¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de eso? —le recordó fulminándolo con la mirada—. Cállate.

La amable y hasta dulce mueca se desvaneció enseguida, dando paso a la frialdad agresiva de sus ojos negros y sus labios volvieron a seguir una línea uniforme. No era que a Tweek le molestase el malhumor y las actitud perturbadora del chico, así era Craig, así era su amigo y nunca lo cambiaría por nada, pero todo eso no significaba que careciera de emociones, que no pudiera amar o mostrarse feliz, sólo que no entendía por qué no le gustaba manifestar su faceta cálida cuando era real y no un invento o actuación. Fue él quién rodó los ojos mientras salían del edificio y Craig sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros desgastados, ignorándolo, siempre evadía el tema.

Se sentaron sobre un banco, Tweek sacó un recipiente plástico de su mochila con un sándwich y fijó la vista a la máquina de café que se veía a través de la vidriera de la tienda cerca de la universidad, comenzó a contar sus monedas en voz baja, antes de darse cuenta que le faltaban cincuenta centavos, Craig depositó una moneda en su palma, desviando la mirada. Demonios, por eso se había enamorado de él en preparatoria.

Después de haber ido por su bebida vital y protestar por su sándwich robado, los dos muchachos se quedaron observando a los estudiantes que pasaban, encontraron a Cartman y Kyle discutiendo por la limpieza de la casa del primero, Craig soltó una risotada: hubiese apostado cualquier cosa a que Broflovski estaba interesado por Stanley o viceversa, pero nadie en sus más locos sueños creería que ahora Kyle salía con el culo gordo y vivían juntos. Sorprendentemente, era la pareja más duradera y firme del grupo de quienes fueron sus compañeros de primaria. Por suerte, los más inestables fueron Testaburger y el hippy… por suerte para él, pues a Stan no le causó nada de gracia cuando cortaron por y para siempre. Largó una bocanada de humo, regañándose por regocijarse pensando en algo doloroso para su amor secreto.

Un grupo de muchachos desfilaron hacia la universidad, llevaban máscaras de animales y no podían identificar a ninguno, sin embargo, Tweek saludó a la multitud hasta que uno de los enmascarados se detuvo y fue a saludarlos. Craig gruñó por lo bajo, masticando las colilla de su cigarro, Tweek le dio un suave codazo en las costillas al tiempo que Stan se les acercaba sonriente.

—Craig, Tweek, ¿cómo va todo? —saludó.

—Bien, ah, mucho estrés… exámenes, ¡gah, demasiada presión, Dios mío, pero uno lo maneja lo mejor que puede! —respondió de forma atropellada mientras el vaso de café le temblaba en las manos de nuevo.

—¡Dame eso! —exclamó Craig, arrancándoselo de las manos para no tener que volver a comprar otro. Stan se llevó una mano a la boca, escondiendo una sonrisa, el ritmo cardíaco de Craig comenzó a ascender, maldición—. Ya es la tercera que se compra en la mañana —le explicó, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué carajo haces con esa máscara?, ¿hay fiesta y no fuimos invitados?

La expresión de Stan se ensombreció, Tweek se retorció los dedos, inquieto y Craig arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

—El Departamento de Diseño de Indumentaria va a sacar un par de proyectos —comenzó serio—, supongo que algo habrán escuchado… ya saben cómo son las universidades, todas se conectan cuando quieren comenzar a ver la luz con algo nuevo. —Los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza. —Pues… este proyecto nuevo parece que va ser muy exitoso y no habría problema si no fuera porque se niegan a usar pieles sintéticas.

Tal cual había demostrado antes, Stan sentía mucha empatía con los animales. Craig jamás olvidaría el escándalo que hubo, aunque los medios le prestaron poca atención, cuando se apropió de varias terneras y las encerró en su habitación; aquello le provocó una vaginitis de lo más desagradable, pero en su interior nació lo que podría llamarse "la causa". Pese a estar lejos de los sesenta, los grupos neo-hippies nunca faltaban, Stan no pertenecía a ninguno mas la ambición del Departamento de Diseño de Indumentaria atentaba de forma atroz y obviamente, él no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Craig no estaba seguro de qué tan bueno era eso, ya no estaban en South Park donde la ley permitía más de lo que la policía de la gran ciudad, era como tener oficiales con la mentalidad del culo gordo y bastones para reforzar el mensaje.

—¡¿Van a protestar? —inquirió Tweek, retorciéndose los dedos con más fuerza, pensando más en Craig que en Stan.

—Protestar fue lo que hicimos, juntamos firmas pero no va bien… —confesó cabizbajo.

Sacó de su morral unas hojas con sujeta papeles y varias caligrafías distintas, en la primera línea se podían identificar claramente la letra de Kyle. Al de ojos negros le entró una punzada de enfado, que se tragó la colilla sin querer; tosió asqueado de la amargura concentrada que tenía y sin poder controlar su lengua, ordenó:

—Pasa, firmaré.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, Stan lo miró un tanto boquiabierto, ¿desde cuándo Tucker se prendía en causas para ayudar a los animales? Muy pocos de sus amigos habían firmado: Cartman por insistencia de Kyle, Kenny porque socializó muy bien con las activistas, a Token le gustaba mucho vestir buen cuero para hacerlo, Wendy también estaba en contra, ¿pero Craig? De acuerdo, ¿para qué ahuyentar a una nueva firma?, le tendió la hoja y un bolígrafo. Tweek también firmó y volvió a meter las hojas en su morral, satisfecho.

—Gracias, muchachos.

Mas Tweek todavía continuaba con una duda.

—¡Jesús!, ¿y si la protesta no funciona?

Stan sonrió con poca seguridad y se colocó la máscara de búho, diciendo que la causa seguiría otros caminos. No había que ser un genio para suponer que lanzarían cubetas con sangre o algo parecido. Hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y corrió tras los demás compañeros hacia el edificio de diseño.

Craig largó un suspiro mientras lo veía alejarse, Tweek le palmeó la espalda.

—¡Ah!, ese búho te tiene loco.

El muchacho le dio un fuerte empujón antes de ponerse de pie e ir a la tienda por más cigarrillos y unas pastillas de menta. Todavía daba vueltas por su boca el horrible gusto de la colilla masticada.

…

Llegaron al pequeño apartamento que compartían con Clyde y Jimmy, el primero se hallaba recostado en el sofá, viendo viejas temporadas de Terrance y Phillip en DVD; después de un largo pedorreo, el chico se sacudió tanto de la risa que tiró el tazón con papitas al suelo. Tweek fue corriendo por la mini-aspiradora, recordándole que se lo estaban alquilando a Token y tenían que cuidarlo mucho, etcétera, etcétera. Craig dejó su morral en un rincón y se dejó caer al lado de Clyde.

—Hace días que estás viendo la misma temporada —comentó aburrido.

—Hace días que mis notas son una mierda… necesito evadirme, reír un poco, hacer catarsis como dice Freud.

—Al menos eso sí te quedó en la cabeza —siguió irónico, tomando las pocas papitas que quedaron en el tazón—. Si no te gusta psicología deberías cambiar, no sirve que te llenes la cabeza de mierda que no te interesa.

—Primero tengo que buscarme un empleo, no es gratis buscar otra carrera, ¿sabes?

La charla no duró más y continuaron viendo la serie, riendo cada tanto, Tweek también se les unió y a eso de las diez, Clyde salió a reunirse con su grupo de estudio, aunque a esas alturas no tenía sentido insistir con causas perdidas. Jimmy dejó un mensaje en la contestadora, diciendo que también se quedaría con Timmy practicando para las olimpiadas matemáticas. Para sorpresa de todos, al cumplir los trece años, Timmy había desarrollado una capacidad intelectual impresionante, nunca consiguió dominar el lenguaje oral pero por escrito se expresaba incluso mejor de lo normal. A fin de cuentas, no era retrasado, sólo hiperactivo y con una dificultad para hablar.

Los dos amigos pidieron comida china y cenaron frente al televisor, haciendo zapping vieron un informe sobre el famoso Woodstock y Tweek lo miró fijamente, esperando a que comentase algo sobre el encuentro con Stan.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Tweek? —bufó, lanzándole un almohadón.

—Quiero que… ¡no sé! ¡Gah, que hagas algo! —respondió, apretando el almohadón con fuerza.

—No hay nada que hacer.

—¿Por qué no?... Hace más de un año, q-que Stan no sale con nadie… Dios, es tu… oportunidad de acercarte, que te conozca.

—¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que yo no quiero que me conozca?

Hablaba cada vez más irritado. Tweek no retrocedió, escarbar en el interior del muchacho no era tarea fácil, por eso se cerraba tanto: porque la gente desistía y se quedaba con la parte superficial, a menos que fueran grandes amigos, como Clyde o él. Sabía que eso en el fondo le pesaba y si pudiera lo cambiaría, el problema era que estaba convencido de no poder.

—Pues creo que es de lo más mierda, ¡ah!..., que te enamores y ni siquiera intentes nada…, un marica se esforzaría más… —presionó sin éxito.

—Bien, soy un mierda y peor que un marica —sentenció con un sarcástico orgullo—. ¿Ya acabaste?

—¡No! —chilló, desesperado por sonsacarle algo más. Tomó aire, se calmó y agregó—. Bien, no hablemos de ti, hablemos de Owl.

—¿De Owl? —masculló abriendo los ojos, casi horrorizado.

—Sí, cuando menciono su nombre te pones de los pelos, así que ahora será Owl —explicó severo.

—¡Oh, por favor! —refunfuñó, sin más deseos de escucharlo, lo dejó sólo y fue a encerrarse en la soledad de su habitación.

¿Por qué era tan difícil abrirse a alguien tan simple y adorable como Stanley?

* * *

_Por las dudas, aclaro que _tupperware_ se puede googlear, así no hay dudas. No estaba segura de si usar el término era conveniente, pero me pareció un título genial. Como esta pareja fue bien recibida en "Ese no eres tú", quise hacerle un espacio más protagónico y acá me tienen. La inspiración llegó de la nada, lo lamento por los apasionados Creekers porque acá Tweek fue un amor pasado, todavía no sé bien de qué meran, sí habrá buen friendship entre ellos dos, me parece de lo más adorable.  
¡Oh! Aquí conviven los ninjas, salvo Token… extraño no oír mencionar ni a Kenny o mi culón preferido. Es como ver el otro lado (¿de la luna? Bien, chiste pinkfloydiano)._

_Saludos._


	2. Selfanalysis & good morning chat

**Self-analysis & good morning chat **

—Gané —dijo desganado, exhibiendo su mano de cartas sobre la mesa.

Clyde le lanzó las suyas al rostro y Tweek volvió a dejar sus fichas de plástico sobre la mesa, con las manos temblorosas. Era la décima partida de póker consecutiva que les estaba ganando y Clyde no podía entender por qué el novato contaba con tanta suerte; claro que no tenía idea de que Craig no era ningún novato, sino que hacía un par de años se estuvo entrenando vía internet para el torneo que Cartman organizó en su fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete. _Strip poker_ en equipos… nadie dejaría desnudo a Stan, nadie debía ver más allá de su pecho descubierto o piernas, la prioridad era protegerlo y Craig acabó con una gran habilidad y en ese mismo momento le estaba pateando el culo a todos, sin disfrutarlo demasiado.

Antes de que Clyde le insistiera la revancha, Craig se puso de pie y fue al refrigerador por un par de cervezas frías. El familiar sonido de la llave tratando de abrir la cerradura defectuosa se hizo presente, Clyde y Tweek se giraron y recibieron a Jimmy, que entraba con una mirada triunfal, el cabello más desarreglado de lo habitual y la ropa mal puesta. Tal como les había asegurado por la tarde, mientras guardaba un par de condones en el bolsillo de su jean, su noche fue exitosa, afrodisíaca, etcétera.

El castaño arrastró a Tweek arremolinándose en torno a Jimmy, acosándolo a preguntas. Craig lo saludó, le lanzó una lata de cerveza y quedó sentado sobre el sillón de la otra punta. Jimmy bebió de corrido, se secó con el dorso de la mano dejando las muletas a un costado y se desplomaba sobre el sofá.

—¿Entonces? —exclamó Clyde, con un deje depravado.

—Pu-pu-pu-pues lo que l-l-les dije: finalmente lo hicim-…, lo hicim…, lo hi-hicimos.

Mientras largaba algunos detalles sobre su chica y demás, Craig no sólo lejos físicamente, sintió un nudo en el estómago, algo que podría llamarse envidia: Jimmy no era como McCormick que tenía un líe distinto todas las semanas gracias a sus encantos físicos y estrategias de Casanova, prefería mujeres fijas a las que conquistaba con su personalidad simpática, divertida y fluida. Quizá para algunos Jimmy no era del tipo por el que las chicas se quitarían las bragas en seguida, pero de todas las citas que tuvo ninguna fue primera y última. ¿Y eso por qué? Porque se _abría_, dejaba entreabierta una puerta hacia su esencia real y ellas quedaban fascinadas, encantadas con sus chistes, su soltura respecto al tema de su problema y demás.

Exactamente lo que Craig necesitaba si quería dejar de ser un individuo imperceptible para Stan.

¿Qué carajo se hace para destapar el hermético tupperware?

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quitó la gorra azul, como si esa fuera su tapa y una corriente de personalidad, representada en forma de arcoíris, saliera y formara las palabras «Te quiero»; oh, Dios… apuesto que ni Butters tenía ese tipo de ideas. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, se colocó el gorro rápidamente, tapándose los ojos mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza. ¡Qué idiota!

—S-s-s-siempre es bueno romper el hielo c-c-con-con un buen chiste. Tal vez suene a telenovela barata, p-p-pero no es ninguna mentira eso de…, de…, de sé tú mismo —continuó.

Tweek miró fugazmente a su amigo.

¿Formas de romper el hielo?

_Que te jodan.  
Qué mierda.  
Vete al carajo._

«Eres un genio, Craig —se dijo—. Qué manera genial de romper el puto hielo.»

Y cambiar repentinamente sólo traería sospechas, es decir, ¿por qué Craig Tucker se reformaría de la nada y sonreiría más seguido mientras tomaba una taza de café y escuchaba animado lo que el hippy tuviera que decir? En verdad, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Stan era apreciada y, a veces, gloriosa, sólo que procuraba no darlo a entender, pero algo _le impedía_ explicitarlo.

Terminaría volviéndose loco si su ebullición pasional no salía a la luz.

—¿S-sucede algo, Craig? —llamó Tweek.

—Me duele la cabeza —mintió, parándose de un salto y yendo a refugiarse en su habitación sin siquiera haber bebido un sorbo de cerveza.

Cerró la puerta de una patada, fue a sentarse en la silla frente al ordenador, distraerse en Facebook parecía una buena opción. Tipeó la dirección, curioseó los mensajes en el muro de los amigos que ya no veía tan seguido: Kenny presumía de su primera cita de tres, Token había aprobado sus materias, Stan Marsh quería ser su amigo en Facebook…

Abrió los ojos, releyendo el mensaje docenas de veces, como si algo anduviera mal o fuera una broma pesada. De la silla pasó a la cama, volviéndose a cubrir los ojos con la gorra, viendo la oscuridad y tratando de dejar de pensar. Él era Craig, no una máquina de sensaciones afeminadas, ni un poeta apasionado, ni nada por el estilo; absolutamente nada de eso debería estar pasándole porque no se encontraba listo para un compromiso tan extraño.

Con recordar el fracaso que tuvo con Tweek en preparatoria las cosas quedaban más que claras.

…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, no recordaba haberse dormido. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que el cielo ya estaba celeste; el sábado acaba de comenzar y para muchos significaba pasar a otra dimensión donde la universidad o el trabajo no tenían la más mínima importancia. Otros, como Tweek o él, pensaban que salir toda la noche y beber hasta quedar inconsciente era un desperdicio vacío, tenían sus propias formas de pasárselo bien.

Se sentó frente al ordenador, movió el mouse y la pantalla volvió a recordarle que Stan Marsh quería ser su amigo en Facebook. Gruñó. La puerta se abrió sin esperar su permiso y un chico adormilado y en pijama turquesa se apareció con una taza de humeante café. Craig apagó el monitor enseguida, impulsándose hacia la otra punta de la habitación con la silla. Tweek lo examinó de pies a cabeza, comenzando a despabilarse.

—¡Hum!, o te vestiste m-muy rápido o ni siquiera te has cambiado... ¡gah! —murmuró rascándose la nuca.

—Me quedé dormido, acabo de despertar —respondió fingiendo un bostezo. Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de allí, pero Tweek se interpuso—. Si no te molesta, quisiera ir a desayunar.

—¿Estuviste en el MSN con alguien? —inquirió, señalando la lucecita titilante en el monitor.

Craig ni siquiera se molestó en mentirle, no valía la pena.

—"Stan Marsh quiere ser tu amigo en Facebook" —citó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No sé como carajo me encontró, nunca le dije que tenía.

El rubio sonrió animado, bebiendo un sorbo, el chico lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Facebook es tan público como caminar desnudo en el parque. Aunque tengas pocos amigos, no significa que esos amigos sean como tú; todos nosotros nos tenemos agregados, tarde o temprano Owl se daría cuenta de que no te tiene en sus amigos porque creía que no tenías Facebook.

Aquello sonaba tan lógico y evidente que sólo consiguió hacerlo sentir el idiota más grande del universo. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que pasaría desapercibido en una red social masiva? Ahora bien, se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para _abrirse_ y dejar que Stan conociera lo que el tupperware tenía para ofrecer, aunque fueran algunas estúpidas fotos, su estado en el muro o las idioteces en las que Clyde lo etiquetaba. Mejor que tenerlo cara a cara y hablar... si es que le interesaba siquiera pasarse por su perfil y no lo tenía agregado simplemente por el hecho de agregar.

De repente recordó que a Stan nunca le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de cosas, ¿desde cuándo tenía un Facebook? Quizá la insistencia de sus amigos otra vez, quizá agregaba gente que valía la pena, como él. Quizá él valía la pena lo suficiente para rebajarse a solicitar su amistad cuando podía verse cualquier día.

—G-gah, ¿y-y qué vas a hacer?

—Lo aceptaré... supongo.

—Sería absurdo si no lo hicieras.

—Es una puta red social —le recordó—, no voy a desvelarme por eso.

—Es lo más cercano que Owl podría tener contigo. A menos que...

—Ya deja de insistir con eso. ¿Qué te propones?, ¿quieres filmarnos mientras follamos?, ¿te prende la pareja que hacemos?

Los ojos azules quedaron fijos en los negros, el izquierdo tenía un leve tic. Craig tragó despacio, había metido la pata por una trivialidad. Claro que no pensaba nada de lo que acababa de decir, sólo buscaba alejarse del tema; se sentía agobiado de pensar en lo inalcanzable, ni siquiera había intentado alcanzarlo, pero hasta que no tuviera una prueba concreta y explícita de que sería bienvenido, la tapa no saldría, sin embargo nadie le da la bienvenida a un desconocido, así que el círculo retornaba al principio y tenía los mismos resultados: Craig hacía de cuenta que no _le_ pasaba nada.

—Tweek... sabes que yo no pienso eso —aclaró, yendo hacia él y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí s-sé que sí lo acabas de decir, ¡ah! Olvídalo.

—No, no lo olvido una mierda... lo lamento —murmuró, apretándole el hombro sin darse cuenta.

Tweek lo apartó con cariño, ofreciéndole de su taza de café, algo muy significativo viniendo de él.

—¡Dios!, por eso salir contigo, ¡ah!, era demasiada presión —recordó divertido—. U-una cosa es tu malhumor y otra es tu novio malhumorado.

—No seas tonto, no funcionó porque tú tampoco estabas convencido.

Ese año en preparatoria, creyeron que sería fácil, que eran compatibles en cuerpo y alma. Lamentablemente, no llegaron a la parte del cuerpo: había detalles bastante importantes y no se entendían como pareja. En palabras de Tweek fue demasiada presión, y de Craig… una mierda. Entonces decidieron bajar un escalón y continuar siendo grandes amigos lo que fue fácil, hacer una hoja en blanco cuando el cuaderno no era nuevo y tenían un par de páginas claramente escritas resultó incómodo.

Con todo eso acuestas, el tiempo fue generoso y continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado antes. Stan no representaba amenaza para el rubio, todo lo contraria, significaba el bienestar de Craig. ¿Hasta qué punto?, la fase de conquista no parecía comenzar y atosigarlo con preguntas e ideas sólo conseguía que Craig se pusiera peor y lo mandase amorosamente el carajo. Mas a sabiendas de todas las posibles consecuencias, sentía que no debía detenerse.

—Que-que no funcionara lo nuestro no significa que no funcione con nadie más. ¡Gah!, dime cuál es el gran problema.

Craig giró sobre la silla y luego volvió a impulsarse hacia el ordenador. Prendió el monitor e hizo clik en la solicitud de Stan, de inmediato entró a su perfil, al álbum fotos, el de sus últimas vacaciones de verano en la playa. Tweek se sentó sobre la cama, clavándole la mirada en la nuca y esperando una respuesta. El otro siguió pasando las fotos, apreciando tímidamente los ojos azules, los mechones negros revueltos por la brisa playera, la piel un poco bronceada, su sonrisa amplia y deliciosa. Hermoso en todos sus aspectos, en cada palabras y gesto que hacía, desde su ceño fruncido ante la idiotez del pueblo hasta el inmenso sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que vomitaba.

Lejano.

—Es estúpido, pero… no puedo hablarle con soltura —dijo sin voltearse.

—Bien, practiquemos —propuso optimista, apoyando su frente sobre la nuca de su ex-novio.

—No jodas.

—Es en serio, además… ¡Dios mío, mira! —chilló señalando el monitor.

Stan estaba hablándole desde el chat de Facebook. Un vuelco en el corazón lo hizo sobresaltarse y sus dedos temblorosos dudaban si responder o no, tragó lentamente, ¡Dios que Búho tan desesperante! Tweek se le adelantó y saludó.

Craig Tucker  
«Es muy temprano para que estés despierto, tonto»

Perfecto, mantuvo su actitud. Apartó al rubio de un empujón esperó la respuesta.

Stan Marsh  
«Qué simpático, ¿y tú qué haces despierto?»

Craig Tucker  
«Es asunto mío. ¿Sucede algo?»

Stan Marsh  
«Nada en realidad, sólo que… tú y Tweek son los únicos de los que no sé casi nada»

Craig Tucker  
«No hay mucho que saber»

Lo hizo de nuevo: teniendo la oportunidad de hablar sobre él, contestaba con evasivas e indiferencia, Tweek lo fulminó con la mirada. Craig respiró profundo, pensado en una buena respuesta que transmitiera al menos más calidez, al fin y al cabo, Stan acababa de decir indirectamente que se interesaba por su ausencia.

Craig Tucker  
«Tú sabes… la puta universidad no me da mucho tiempo para tener vida»

Stan Marsh  
«Kyle también quisiera saber cómo están.  
Ya sé, ¿tienen algo que hacer hoy?»

—¡Gah, por supuesto que no!

—No, Tweek, olvídalo. Ya lo agregué al puto Facebook, ¿qué más quieres?

Pero el rubio volvió a tipear por él.

Craig Tucker  
«Pues si ustedes no tienen algo mejor que hacer salvo rascarse las bolas podemos encontrarnos. Tweek querría un par de consejos de Broflovski con la parte de sociología»

Stan Marsh  
«Kyle dice que sí. Bien, ¿comemos en McDonald's?»

Craig Tucker  
«Pensé que eras vegetariano»

Stan Marsh  
«No importa qué como, si no con quién. ¿El McDonald's que está sobre la avenida de la entrada principal del edificio de derecho?»

Craig Tucker  
«Al mediodía estaremos allí.  
Debo irme»

Stan Marsh  
«Yo también, nos veremos entonces.  
Adiós»

Craig Tucker  
«Hasta luego»

Craig Tucker  
«Stan.  
¿Stan?  
¡Stanley, ¿ya te fuiste, idiota?  
Stan…  
Me alegra que quieras verme…  
mucho»

* * *

_Adoro a mi tupperware lleno de incertidumbre y sentimientos.  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :3 Próximamente un poco de songfic y quizá alguna charla Facebook o MSN más profunda._


End file.
